1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mobile telephone system, and, more particularly, to a mobile telephone system employing multiple protocols.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical mobile telephone system includes a mobile station and multiple fixed stations. The mobile station initially accesses the system by selecting the fixed station having a signal that is most strongly received by the mobile station. A problem with this system is that a mobile station may move between areas having different densities of active mobile stations. It is difficult for such a system to be optimally configured for both the low and high density areas.